The Girl From Slytherin House
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Marissa Powers has always longed to be special. Her 2 siblings both go to Hogwarts and have accomplished so much. Her parents both went to Hogwarts following their parents..etc. They are pure bloods and have all been in Gryffindor, supposedly, and Marissa wants to get into Gryffindor too. What happens when Marissa gets into Slytherin, will she be disowned by her family? ON HIATUS
1. I go to Hogwarts

**Hi this is a new story. It popped in my head when I was watching the Harry Potter Marathon.**

 **I own almost all of the characters and the plot.**

 **The school and the characters that were in the original series belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Thank you, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Girl From Slytherin House**

 _Narrator's POV:_

 _Marissa wanted all of her life to be special. Most of the time everyone payed attention to her brother and sister. Her brother was two years older than her and her sister was three years older._

 _Her brother, Michael, was 13 and in 8th grade. He was in a special school called Hogwarts. He had been going there for two years. His sister, Jennifer, was in 9th grade and also went to Hogwarts._

 _Michael was a second year and Jennifer was a third year._

 _Both of Marissa's parents were wizards, and so far everyone in her family was in Gryffindor. Marissa's parents constantly talked about her siblings and all of there accomplishments._

Marissa's POV:

Jennifer is dating James, one of Harry Potters children, yep I bet you have heard that name before. The famous Harry Potter who slayed the Dark lord.

Well now since my sister is dating his son, she is all famous and all powerful. Jen (that's her nickname.) got on the Quidditch team on her first year. She is a Keeper and she makes sure every year the Gryffindor wins the cup.

Michael went into a potions class in his first year and he made a new potion. It was an accident, but no one cares. It was also my fault, no one cares about that either.

The potion was the most effective Healing potion ever made. I made a recipe for a potion and asked Michael if it was a real potion made at Hogwarts. He snubbed his nose at it and said, "No, of course not! Why would you think that."

Well he brought it to Hogwarts by accident and when he was in his potions class, he switched his recipe with the recipe that they were using in class. When the teacher came over to look at the brew he tested it on a hurt mouse. The recipe was supposed to kill the rat, but instead it healed it and made it healthier than any other potion could.

He became famous for it. When everyone asked him where he made the potion, he said he made the recipe one day. He was just 'playing around when he made it.' Then he accidentally switched the recipes.

It wasn't fair, He didn't even mention me. I made the recipe and he said that he did. He became famous from my work.

Well now I am 11. My Hogwarts letter came and I get to go. I want to be like my brother and sisters, but I can't. I want to be in the spotlight but I can't.

I know that everyone will just look at me as the youngest child, the one that is just there.

* * *

On the train to Hogwarts I made a friend. Her name is Agatha Wood. Her father was Oliver Wood. He was on the Quidditch team with Harry for three years before he graduated.  
 _ **(remember the guy who taught Harry how to play as the seeker? That's him.)**_

Well we sat together on the train and talked about our families and us.

"I love potion making, I don't know why... It is just so fun..." Agatha told me when I asked her what her hobby was.

I told Agatha about my brother, Michael.

"He was the one who made the new healing potion right?!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Here we go again, with all of the girls liking my brother, making him sound way better than me.

"Well he is super cute, and he made that new potion so I was wondering if he was single...?" She turns to me excitedly.

"He is single, but don't join his fan club, he hates almost every single girl in his fan club." I give her a smirk and her face falters.

"Do you know what he likes in a girl?" She asks eyes shining.

"Be yourself, if he doesn't like you it's his fault." I say turning away.

She sighs and says, "People ask that a lot don't they... I am sorry I just... He made that potion and that was super cool... I liked potion making before I heard about him..."

Every time someone says that I want to scream, 'I made the potion!'

But I can't. I remember when I told my mom, she said that I was just trying to get attention and I shouldn't go around spreading rumors like that.

I remember her telling my dad. He got mad at me, He said If I ever spread rumors again that I would be in super trouble. Meaning no Hogwarts.

A Woman comes around with a trolley and says, "Would you dears like anything off of the Trolley?"

One look at the trolley and my mouth started watering. I was about to ask for something but then remembered I didn't have any money. My mom told me to ask Jen or Michael for some. I did and they didn't share. Now I have nothing.

Agatha orders 2 chocolate frogs and 2 licorice wands. She hands the lady the money and then hands me one of each. I smile at her gratefully and she says, "Hope you enjoy, What house do you want to get in?"

"Gryffindor, and thank you, I have never eaten a chocolate frog before, they always go to my brother and sister."

A smile brightens her face as she asks, "I want to be in Gryffindor too, That would be so cool if we are in it together, Who's your sister?"

My smile melts, "Jennifer Powers."

"Oh, she's the one dating James right, Harry Potters son?" She asks chewing on her Licorice wand.

I nod, not wanting to speak. She reaches for one of her books and starts reading. We sit in silence the rest of the ride. I had to gasp when I seen the castle, I mean who wouldn't!?

It was huge! You could see the Quidditch field (I want to be a seeker) and you could see the huge windows and everything!

When we got inside I was so went into the dining hall and our headmistress began her speech. Headmistress McGonagall. She began her speech which was long and I really didn'tpay attention. Then she got all of us first years to come up the the sorting hat.

I was one of the first Kids. Agatha was in front of me. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. It thought for a moment, "Gryffindor!" It yelled and Agatha beamed. She skipped down and sat next to Lily Luna Potter, who got claimed just before her. (Harry's youngest child is Lily Luna Potter.)

When it was my turn Lily gave me a thumbs up and I smiled big. As soon as the choosing hat made it's decision, my smile faded.

* * *

"Slytherin!" It boomed. My smile faded and I looked back to my brother and sister. They both stared at me mouths open in shock.

I got up and shuffled over to Slytherin.

I sat down next to a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. She scowled at me and I shrank back.

There were a bunch of kids here who looked all dark and brooding. I stared at the sorting hat as it called other kids to their tables. I wanted to cry. My family has been Gryffindor for as long as I can remember, I mean from my great-grandparents on both sides all of the way down to my brother everyone had been a Gryffindor, why was I the only one who got Slytherin!

* * *

When I tried to approach my brother during lunch, he walked away from me. A girl snickered, "Slytherin." I bowed my head and went to find my sister.

* * *

As soon as I seen her I wanted to leave. She was sitting with James. They were talking about stuff and would kiss every now and then. I wanted to leave but I need to talk to someone. She was laughing and then some kid says, "Hey did you see that Slytherin kid today, looked like she wanted to cry, such a baby."

Jen whipped her head to find the kid who said it. She let go of James' hand and stormed up to the kid, pinning his neck against the wall.

"That so called baby, is my little sister," She turns around, not letting go of the kids neck, "If any of you dare to make fun of her, you wont be found the next morning. Got it!?"

She drops the kid who starts coughing and then she storms toward the door. I jump back and she pushes through.

"Jenny" I say, eyes full of tears. She told me never to call her Jenny unless I was like super sad or something.

When she locks eyes with me she rushes over and hugs me.

"Hey Miny me." She whispers. Our parents had come up with this running joke that If I was older me and Jen could be twins. Ever since she called me a miny her.

"Are you-Are you mad at me?"I ask trying not to sob. She lifts my head and says, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I'm in Slytherin, Michael wouldn't even talk to me." I say blinking back tears, "And didn't mom and dad say they could never accept a child in Slytherin. They said they wouldn't let me come home if I was in Slytherin."

I bow my head and she sighs, "They can't kick you out without kicking me out too, You are my sister and I will be with you until the end."

I stare into her eyes as the bell rings, signaling the end of Lunch.

"Get going, make some friends, see you at Dinner." She says putting on her best Fake smile. I turn and take a deep breath. I am on my way to Potion making, maybe I will see Agatha there. We can still be friends right?

* * *

 _ **So I would appreciate constructive criticism but I guess you guys can yell at me for bad writing because I have almost 4 other fan fics so I guess write whatever review you want. Let me know if this is a story most of you would read :)**_

 _ **bye for now.**_


	2. Maybe Hogwarts is better than I thought

_**Hi so I got 1 review and thank you for it. Made my day.**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **Don't own anything. Just saying.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought**_

* * *

I walked down the corridors and found my potion making class. I walk inside the classroom and see my professor. She has bright eyes and long wavy hair. I smile at her and then realize it is Hermione Granger.

She hands me a book on potion making and then retreats to her desk. I open the cover of the book and it says in wavy hand writing:

 _This book belonged to:_

 _Hermione Granger_

I look back up at her and a million thoughts race through my mind. I am glad that this teacher likes me. I take out my pen and write my name as neat as I can underneath Hermione's. Then I see Agatha. She walks into the room and she is talking to some girl from Gryffindor.

I wave at her and point to the seat next to mine. She grins and goes to sit down before the girl next to her whispers something into her ear. Agatha pulls back and sits next to this girl instead of me. Dozens of students pour into the room. All of them are paired with someone, except a boy. He has dark brown hair and sparkling Baby blue eyes. His skin is a shade of tan and he is wearing a gray shirt.

I point to the seat next to mine when he looks at me. He smiles gratefully and rushes over.

"My name is Marissa." I say holing out my hand. He shakes it and asks, "Your from Slytherin too right?"

I nod and look down as he says, "My name is Josh -uh- Do you have any siblings?" "Yeah, two. An older sister and an older brother." I say trying to avoid eye contact. "Cool. I wish I had siblings," He says putting his books under his desk.

"Sometimes they are a blessing other times they are a curse." I mutter, thinking of the encounter with my brother.

"Oh, why what is so bad about yours?" He asks tilting his head so he can look at my face. "I don't wanna talk about it, everyone looks at them and then looks at me wondering how I will live up to having them as my siblings."

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk about it, I am here... Sorry that sounds weird coming from a guy."

My stomach does a somersault. I look up into his eyes and my stomach flips again. He grins at me and I feel my cheeks redden slightly.

Hermione steps up and says, "Now I am sure most of you know me but just in case one or two of you don't I am Hermione Weasley. But to you students it is Mrs. Weasley."

A few students chuckle and others straighten themselves up. "Today I will be teaching you how to make the potion That Michael Powers made."

Everyone cheers except for me. I look down and scribble into my notebook. Hermione tells everyone the ingredients and then asks us to start. Josh taps my shoulder, "We have to start, um do you remember the ingredients, I was kinda doodling in my notebook."

I roll my eyes and nod, "Here, I have it memorized." I hand him the paper. "Wow, I never would have thought a girl as pretty as you could be so smart, usually its one or the other..." My cheeks burn and I look down. "Oh, I am really sorry, that is kinda stereotypical," I look up and see that his cheeks are slightly pink. I grab the first few ingredients and hand them to him.

Kids are talking all around us so I whisper, "Don't feel bad, let's just say I am used to being stereotyped."

He is trying to chop up one of the ingredients and it isn't working. "Here let me see." I say holding out my hand. He drops the nut shaped ingredient into my hand and I hold it on the table and chop it in one motion.

"Wow, that is so cool, is there anything you can't do?" He asks in amazement.

We work in silence for the rest of the class. When it comes time to test the potion, Mrs. Weasley says, "Wonderful, you and Josh have the best potion in here."

She dismisses us and walks into her private quarters, which is soundproof. One of the kids snickers and says, "Wow, never thought I would see a Slytherin with Talent." another snickers and says, "Nah, she probably just had her brother make the potion for her and then she brought it into class."

"Why would her brother make a potion for her, she is a disgrace to her entire family." Tons of comments, all around me.

I run down the corridor and slam right into Harry Potter himself. I fall backwards as he turns around. "In a bit of a hurry are we?"

I look down and mutter, "Sorry, was just running." He looks at me quizzically and says, "From what?"

"Uh- I was just running..." I say standing up. The kids who were chasing me round the corner and see that I am talking to none other than Harry Potter himself. They turn around and walk away

"Hey Ron, what do you make of this." Harry says motioning for Ron Weasley to come over. "What'cha need Harry and Who's this?" Ron asks walking over. "I don't know, looks like a first year, What's your name?" He asks me.

"Marissa Powers." I say looking down. Harry beams and Ron says, "Wow, your Michael Powers' sister that is beyond cool."

"No it isn't. Can I go now?" I ask, slight annoyance in my voice. Ron reaches down and grabs the potion making book off the floor along with my other books hands them to me. "First you tell me why you were running, than you can go." Harry says with a smirk.

"I was running away from a bunch of kids, goodbye." I say rushing off. I hear them talking as I run, "You don't think that's her do you?" Ron's voice asks, "Yes I do, lets go see the headmaster, I want to talk to her." Harry's voice responds.

* * *

At lunch the next day, I sit alone at the end of Slytherin table. "Can I sit here?" A familiar Voice asks. I look up to see Josh with his books. I nod and go to move my books but he sits down next to me instead. My brother walks into the room and is greeted by almost everyone in Gryffindor. "That's your brother isn't it, Michael Powers?" Josh asks before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I look up, "Yeah, yeah that's my brother." I expect to hear something like, 'Oh my gosh, that is so cool, can I meet him!' but instead I hear Josh say, "Well, I guess he's lucky to have a sister like you."

I look up and say, "You really mean that?"

He nods and I smile. Maybe this school isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 _ **So how was it!? just wondering? review please! thank you! if you have any ideas let me know, i will totally add them. :)**_


	3. Hey Guess What I am Special

_**This is chapter 3! I am so glad that you all love this story. (I am saying this to the three to four people who actually read it...)**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN THE TINIEST BIT OF HARRY POTTER. (WELL THE PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE KINDA MINE BUT YOU GET THE POINT.)**_

 _ **ENJOY! OH AND BTW I PUT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTERS IN PAST TENSE AND THEN GO TO PRESENT TENSE. THE PAST TENSE WILL BE IN ITALICS.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 ** _Hey guess what I am Special_**

* * *

 _ **As always: Marissa's POV:**_

 _After lunch finished we (Josh and I) went to Defense against the Dark Arts. My least Favorite Class. I forget the Professor's name, probably because I was doodling in my notebook._

 _It seemed like forever when the Bell rang. I gathered my books and went to the door where Josh was waiting._

We walk down the corridor together, talking about our homes and our families.

"You are muggle born!" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, my parents thought I was 'Special Needs'." He replies making air quotes with his hands around Special Needs.

"Wow, what is it like, to find out your special when no one else is?" I ask with a sigh. I want to be at least somewhat special, My siblings get all the glory.

"Eh.." He says rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not as cool as you might think."

I raise my eyebrows at him and I was about to reply but the Headmaster interrupts. "I am sorry Mr. Holland, but can I borrow her for a moment?" Josh nods and gives me an encouraging look before Headmaster McGonagall walks me to her office.

* * *

When we get to her office two men are waiting inside. They turn around and just so happen to be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hello Marissa, we have a few questions for you, You wouldn't mind would you?" Harry asks looking straight at me. I hug my books to my chest and say, "Well, what would you be asking me?"

Ron's face is very serious, "We think you might be a very special girl."

"I'll try to hide my excitement." I say with a glare, "Why are you playing games, I am in trouble or something right? Why else would we be in the headmasters office?"

Harry and Ron exchange a glance and then whisper something to the Headmaster. She nods and they both walk out of the room, asking me to follow them. We walk down the corridor and all of the way outside to the Quidditch field, which is far away mind you.

"Okay, this is far enough away from everyone." Harry says leaning up against pole, "You are destined to do great things."

I sit down on the grass and look down, "What kind of things?"

"Well, it was said that a very special girl would restore the honor of Slytherin, we think you are that girl."

"How can I restore the Honor of Slytherin?" I ask standing up, fist clenched in rage. "Slytherin is the worst, everyone in it is mean and every other house treats you differently. They bully you and make fun of you. You think you can talk to your own brother who is in Gryffindor, but no, Your brother completely disowns you and then you are afraid your parents are going to act the same way, because they used to joke about never allowing a child in Slytherin to live under that roof, Well guess what I am!? A Slytherin."

Harry and Ron stand there taken back. Harry tilts his head with a smile and then says, "Everyone in Slytherin is mean? What about you, or that boy that you constantly hang around with?"

I frown at him, "Well I guess he isn't that bad, But I can't say if I am mean, I could be so bias and just call myself nice because I feel like boosting my status today." My cheeks burn red at the thought of Josh, he has been so nice these past two days, I am glad I met him.

Harry laughs and Ron looks at him strangely, "Harry, this is the younger sister of Jennifer Powers, you know the one that is dating your son."

Harry grins to himself, "You never said you sister disowned you, now did you?"

"No, she actually cares about me I guess, my brother just cares about his stupid reputation," I grumble and then add "which shouldn't be his."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I freeze, mom said never to say it out loud, EVER.

"What are you talking about, Shouldn't have been his? He made one of the best Healing potions of all time, of course he is popular." Ron asks with a bit of an attitude.

"He didn't make that potion." I say through gritted teeth before running off, back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I make it back just in time for dinner, I sit down in my seat at the end to the table and hide my face in my arms. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I take deep breaths to try and make it stop.

I hear a voice but I don't pay attention, then a person sits down next to me and says, "Marissa, you okay?"

I look up, with tear filled eyes. His eyebrows crease with worry, which would have made me smile, if I hadn't just signed my death warrant.

He puts a hand on my back and says, "What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?"

I shake my head no and put my head back down. He goes to wrap my arms around me for a hug, but hesitates before pulling away. I look up and he whispers, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to hug you. Your Sister kind of looked at me and then your brother gave me a glare..."

I laugh slightly and he grins. "Don't let them bother you, I really don't think my brother will care who hugs me if he isn't talking to me."

Josh hugs me from the side and says, "Your brother is missing out."

Those five words meant so much to me. I smile through my tear streaked face and lean into his hug.

"You have been the nicest person ever, I am glad that I met you." I sigh. He puts his head on top of mine and then whispers, "Anytime you need me, I will be there."

* * *

 _ **So I know that chapter was short but I love it so much, There is a start of some romance here. Will Her brother object? Who knows.**_

 _ **Okay so I want some characters from you lovely three to four readers. ;)**_

 _ **Name: first and last**_

 _ **Gender: girl or guy**_

 _ **(student or teacher, if teacher, teacher of what? if student what year, first year, second year, etc.)**_

 _ **relationship status. (students only)**_

 _ **description: hair/eye color. Size. blah blah blah**_

 _ **house: students only**_

 _ **BYE! THANK YOU ALL.**_


	4. This school is definitely worth it

_**Hey Guys! How are you guys doing? Sorry this took so long. I had mid-terms and a singing contest that I had to study/practice for. Thank you to my like 4 reviewers. You guys are my world...**_

 _ **I OWN LITERALLY NOTHING BESIDES MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT, EVERYTHING ELSE, NOPE NOT MINE...**_

* * *

 _ **Marissa's POV:**_

 _Dear Diary, **(A/N thought this would be a good way to show what happened in the past tense...)**_

 _After dinner Josh and I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room._

 _We did this for the next month or so. We ate every meal together and then walked back together. I haven't seen Harry and Ron in a while. I am glad, what they said scared me._

 _Today it was Halloween. We were allowed to dress in costume for dinner. I wore a white dress and a crown, saying I was a princess. Josh knew I was dressing up as a princess so he dressed up as a prince. After Dinner we walked back to the common room like usual. On the way he stopped to use the bathroom, I decided I would wait outside for him and guess who decided to show up... Go on, Guess... My brother. He gave me this look and then glanced around before pulling me into a hug._

 _"What is wrong with you, first you act like I don't exist and now you are hugging me?" I_ _yelled in his face. He looked down and whispered, "It's just, well... After I seen you with that Guy every day, I realized I messed up. Who is he anyway, do you like him? Cause if you d..." I stormed into the girls bathroom, not wanting to talk to him. He called my name and I rolled my eyes. I counted to ten before walking out of the bathroom. He was gone. Josh came out a minute later with terrified look on his cute little face. I asked him, "Are you okay?" He backed away from me and sprinted down the hall to the common room. I let a single tear trace my cheek before I ran back into the girls bathroom. I sat under a sink and let another tear fall down my face._

 _That is where I currently am, 2 hours later, when we are supposed to be asleep. I am in the girl's bathroom writing this._

-Marissa.

I get up off the floor and grab my bag. I pull out a white blouse, leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. I change into them and stuff the dress and the heels into the bag. I pull a pair of boots out of the bag along with a scrunchy. I put the boots on and pull a towel out of the bag. I braid my brown hair to the side and tie it with the scrunchy. I was about to set up the towel when I hear a voice. I look around and her a girls voice say, "Why are you up? Should I tell the headmaster?"

I look for the speaker and can't see her. I stuff the towel back in my bag and sigh thinking that I imagined it. When I turn around a girl with black pigtails is there. I yelp falling backwards. She is a blue color and my hand flew right through her when I fell back.

"I am Myrtle. Who are you?" She asks turning her head. "I am... Marissa Powers... And I-um-I am here because this is the best place to cry."

Myrtle's expression softens and she whispers, "I know, I do it everyday." Then she dives into the nearest sink and I am alone again. I hear footsteps in the hall. I run and hide in a stall. Hermione Granger walks in along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Do you really think she is the one Harry? Why haven't you talked to her if she is the one?" Ginny asks holding his hand.

Harry nods and Hermione turns around. She looks me in the eye and purses her lips. She then looks down and says, "She is special but she doesn't open up very much... I have a feeling... Oh never mind."

Ron smiles like he is used to her thinking something smart and then denying that her accusation is valid. "What? You have a feeling about what, you are lime always right."

"Well, she is always hiding herself, she acts distant... but that boy... Josh, he opens her up. She brewed an even better version of that healing potion then her brother did his first, second, and third time. I just have this feeling..." Hermione answers with a slight smile.

Ron rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah but her brother was making it for the first time, it was his first time using the recipe. This... Marissa... She probably practiced at home and her brother showed her how."

Harry's eyebrows knit and he holds up a finger, "Wait a minute Ron, when we were in the Quidditch Field with her and you talked about that potion that her brother supposedly made she gritted her teeth and told us that he didn't make the potion... Maybe Hermione is on to something. Marissa might've made the potion and then her brother took the credit."

I suck in a breath, mother is going to kill me.

Ginny looks around and she spies me as well, "Why don't you boys go to the dining hall, I want to talk to Hermione about something."

The 'boys' nod and walk out, chattering about something.

Ginny and Hermione walk over to the stall that I am in and open the door. "Well, Marissa why are you out of bed?" Ms. Granger says with a frown.

"They are as crazy as the boys were when we were in school," Ginny says with a sigh.

I jump down from the toilet that I was perched on. "Sorry, I came in here after dinner and then I got distracted... I was afraid to walk back to my dorm."

Ginny suppresses a smile but Hermione narrows her eyes onto me, "Oh, and did this, _distraction_ have anything to do with Josh. Is he in here?"

Ginny bursts out laughing and says, "No one is in here other than us."

"Listen, I will walk you back to your dorm and say you were with me, showing me how you made your brothers potion, that is the story we are going to tell now come along."

* * *

As soon as we got to Slytherin Common room Hermione and Ginny left me. I walk inside and stare at the walls. There are chocolate brown chairs and sofas, The Slytherin Crest is on the wall in multiple places.

I sit on one of the sofas and lay my head back. My life is so complicated. I hear footsteps and I open my eyes. Josh is walking down the stairs toward me.

I turn my head away as he walks over, "I heard something, so I came down to check... are you alright?"

I don't answer. He sighs and whispers, "Your brother is scarier than he looks." This grabs my attention. I turn around. He looks up, shame in his eyes.

"You were up this entire time weren't you?" I ask staring at the bags underneath his eyes.

"Yeah well... You never came in so I thought I would wait for you... I only went up a minute ago to grab a blanket, it got kind of cold down here." He rubs the back of his neck as he says it. I look down and ask, "Wha-What did he say to you?"

"Uh- well he asked me if I liked you and I answered honestly and then he said one of those, 'If you even think about dating my sister I will kill you' Talks... But he kind of punched the door in the bathroom to show me his strength... I am sorry I ran off like that."

"So you do like me?" I ask, spine tingling.

"Yeah..." He whispers looking the other way.

"Thanks for telling me." I say turning his head so I can see it. He grins at me and I jump forward and hug him. "I never thought I would meet a guy as sweet as you." I pull back and his eyes sparkle.

"Happy birthday." He whispers before pulling me into my first ever kiss. After he pulls away I whisper, "I-Wha-What do you mean? My birthday isn't until tomorrow." He smiles and whispers, "look at the clock."

I turn around and it is 12:30. It is officially my birthday.

I turn back and grin. "Well thank you... For everything."

He kisses me lightly before we go off to bed. I lay down in my bed and sigh. I just had my first kiss, with my first crush, on my 12th birthday.

This school is definitely worth it.

* * *

 _ **THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE AREN'T THEY!**_

 _ **SORRY I SKIPPED AHEAD ALMOST TWO MONTHS. THE NEW CHARACTERS YOU GUYS GAVE ME WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER.**_

 ** _KEEP GIVING ME CHARACTERS I NEED THEM. IF YOU GAVE ME ONE, GIVE ME ANOTHER, THEY ARE HELPFUL._**


	5. The awkward stage

Hi guys, I heard from a little bird that you liked last chapter. Hope that you love this one too!

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _When I woke up this morning I couldn't stop smiling. I turned over and found a present on my bedside table. I grabbed it and sat up. A note was attached, it read:_

 _Hey, so I figured you would probably want an actual present since well ya know, birthdays are for presents... hope you like this._

 _I tore the wrapping paper off and there was a book on potion making. I told him my secret and he promised to keep it so he got me a potion book I flipped through, it was relatively new. The last page said Michael Powers' healing potion... But Josh crossed it off with permanent marker and wrote:_

 _MARISSA POWERS' HEALING POTION._

 _I couldn't stop smiling._

 _-Love Marissa._

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and slip on my slippers. I throw my hoodie over my head and hug the book to my chest before walking into the common room. Josh is waiting on the couch for me. I fly down the stairs and sit on the couch next to him.

He smirks at me and asks, "So, your present?"

I turn to face him, "Well, my present from last night was definitely better. But I would say this is a close second."

He rolls his eyes and reaches for my hand. I feel my cheeks burn and my stomach flip. I look down and say, "I should go get dressed, so I'm not late..."

Josh unclasps my hand and I sprint upstairs. I flop onto my bed and feel my heart race. Why does it feel that way whenever I'm around him.

In like all of the books and movies, as soon as a couple gets together there is no awkward stage, there is no 'I'm afraid to mess this up.' There's just them getting together and that's it, why can't life be that way?

I get dressed in my uniform and grab my books. I walk slowly downstairs to find the common room filled with kids. I let out a sigh and squeeze into the corridor. I walk to my defense against the dark arts class... A.K.A the most boring class ever!

I sit down and try to calm my somersaulting stomach. Josh walks in along with a few other Slytherin kids. He slides into his seat next to me and whispers, "Are you okay?"

I nod and avert his gaze. He slips me a note and I read it while my teacher talks:

 _Hey,_

 _Are you really okay? I don't want to persist, but you look upset... if it was about last night, there doesn't have to bean us... I just... it was in the moment and I kissed you... If you didn't like it, that's okay, just tell me. :)_

 _-Josh._

I look up at him instantly feeling horrible. I feel my stomach lurch again. Josh stares into my eyes, I guess expecting a reply, he'll get one after class.

* * *

Josh and I walk out in silence, "Sooo, are you gonna an-"

I cut him off with a kiss. When I pull away his face is speckled red, "Look, I do like you, a lot. It's just... Whenever I'm around you... I can't focus, I'm worried about what to say... Do you understand that?"

Josh nods and I grin, stomach still flipping. My stomach continues flipping and I think, I _Oh no._ I have enough time to get to a garbage can before puking my guts out. Josh pulls back my hair and a second year calls for help.

I see a face, it scares me, I fling myself back and hit my head, instantly blacking out.

* * *

"Marissa?!" I hear a voice say, "Oh no, mini me are you okay!?" I hear another voice ask.

I blink open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Jen is sitting by my side, worry etched across her face, James is sitting next to her, arm around her shoulders. Michael is sitting next to him, a bruise on his arm, Josh is sitting on my other side holding my hand, and then there is May, Crystal, and Aria.

Aria is a Slytherin, like me. Her full name is Aria Belle, She has Bright green eyes and wavy blond hair with a blue stripe. She is a second year and is super nice. She is dating a guy named Lucas Green, who is also a second year. Then there is Crystal Bellos, She has these cool purple eyes and long dark brown hair. She's 5'3 and a 'Single Pringle' as she likes to say. She is one of the first Gryffindor's (besides my sister) who has actually been generally nice to me. **_(These two characters came to me from Impossiblethings12. Thanks._ _)_**

 **( _This next character is from LoloQuarbee, thank you too her too._ )**Finally there is May Foster, she is a second year and has black hair and blue eyes. She is also Slytherin and is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She is tall and thin and loves her boyfriend to death, his name is Carl. _**(Anyone want to design this kid Carl, he is slytherin but you can make his features, first come first serve, so review right now.)**_

I get attacked with sighs and 'Oh my god, your alive!' Jen jumps forward and hugs me while Michael sighs in disbelief. Josh rubs his thumb on my hand and sighs, Aria and Crystal lean back in there chairs while I rest my head on the pillow behind me. Who was that guy I seen before I passed out?

Guess who came to answer my question... Harry Potter...

He walks in and James' face brightens, "Hey dad."

Harry nods in his direction before narrowing his eyes at me, everyone gets the message. They all shuffle out, except for Jen.

"I'm not leaving, this is my sister, so no way in bloody hell am I leaving her." Jen says staring Harry right in the face. All he does is smile.

Ron and Hermione come in about two seconds later.

"Hello Marissa." Hermione says with a smile, Ron looks at me with anger in his eyes and doesn't say a word, what the heck is going on!?

* * *

 _ **Okay so that was a really short chapter and I apologize, hope ya'll enjoy, I just wanted something to get out there... love you all, Still open for character suggestions. :)**_

 _ **Anyone who wants to design Lucas Green and/or Carl, review please.**_


	6. Eh just eh it's so bad

_**Hey, so I am not dead I promise. Just had this bit of writers block for this story, so if the chapter sucks you know why.**_

 _ **Don't own anything. Hope ya'll love it. I hated this chapter, just a heads up...**_

* * *

D _ear Diary,_

 _This has to be quick. I shuffled off to the bathroom before Harry and Ron had even the tiniest chance to talk to me. Why are they so mad!?_

 _gotta go_  
 _Marissa._

I stumble back into my bed to find my sister and Harry in deep conversation.

When I sit down Ron immediately says, "Where is she?" Hermione rolls her eyes and pulls Ron back, "Ron, we don't even know if she knows, so calm down."

Ron steps back and I ask, "Where's who? The last thing I remember was puking, seeing some face, and then flying backward because I seen a face. What did I do?"

Harry talks this time, "Ron's daughter, she went missing. Everyone says you were the last one to talk to her so we came down here to talk to you."

"Rose? Yeah I talked to her yesterday. She said something about going into town, I thought maybe it was only something offered to the higher years. I just shrugged it off and went to bed."

Ron and Hermione exchange a glance before teleporting out of the room. Harry looks at Jen, who squeezes my hand and then jogs out.

"Look, I think that you are extremely important, I don't know how I know. I just, I can feel it." Harry says distantly.

"Something about Slytherin right. Sorry that I ran out last time, Would this have anything to do with the face that I saw." I ask. Harry looks at me and then at the ceiling.

"I have no idea, what did the face look like?"

"Well, it was a young, male face. Um-brown hair, he had dark, chocolate brown eyes, a Slytherin cloak-I think, his hair was in a swoosh thing."

Harry's eyes widen and he stumbles before he rushes out of the room- Was It something I said? I decide to rest, I am ready to drop, even though I am in bed at the moment. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (So do you guys know who's face that is?)

When I wake back up Jen is arguing with one of the attendant ladies.

"Let me in! That's my sister." She points frantically at me and the attendant nods, "I understand, but Mr. Potter ordered no one to see her until further notice."

"I don't care, even if Dumbledore came back to life and ordered no one to see her, I would march in and see her so let me through!"

I look over and realize Ginny is also in the room, she is watching the whole argument and is trying to interfere.

She grabs my sister's arm and drags her over to my bed. She calms her down before turning to me. "Oh good your awake." Ginny sighs, "Harry will be in here in a minute."

Jen thanks her and turns to me with pleading eyes,"Did you really see Tom Riddle's Face?"

"Wh-" The question dies in my throat. Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort... Oh bloody hell. Jen tries for a reassuring smile, but it doesn't make anything better. "Jen?" I croak. "Yea, Miny me?"

"Why me?" I ask staring at the ceiling.

"I-" She looks for the right words, "I-I don't know."

I nod. I wanted to be special, and this is what I get. A dumb vision of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 _I'm not dumb._

"What?" I ask looking around. Jen raises an eyebrow and I say, "I just-Never mind."

 _It wasn't nothing. It was something, well someone to be exact._

"Jen." I whisper.

"Yeah."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, why don't you go to class, I'll be fine on my own for a while."

"Okay. I'll be back at Lunch."

She gets up and walks out. I wave and then hear the voice again.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, At your service._

"Why me." I say out loud.

 _Because, you will make a choice, a choice that could either end Slytherin or Save it. You could bring me back or you could make sure I never ever return again._

"Well than you will die, I don't want you to live again."

 _I could make you special. Adored and feared by anyone. Loved, cherished, by anyone._

I stop. Adored, Loved, Cherished. But this is Tom Riddle.

 _Yes, I may be Tom Riddle, but I never have found someone that I thought could beat me in power, besides Harry Potter, but I don't want to talk about him._

What. You read my thoughts? I'm stronger than you? What do you mean?

 _Yea, you got a problem with that._ _Yes, are you hard of hearing child. Perhaps I should explain. Your great-grandparents are my parents._

Wh-

 _Let me finish. I found out later on, went to kill them, found out that they were already dead, terribly unfair if you ask me. They disown me, have another son and then just die. Wheres the fun in that. So your father went to Hogwarts, somehow got Gryffindor. He was never told about me, just as I was never told about my parents._

A million questions swirl inside my mind.

 _So yes, you aren't the only Slytherin in your family. You take after your Uncle._

I feel like throwing up again. Tom Riddle was my uncle. 'Wait, your last name is Riddle isn't it?'

 _No. It isn't. Your Great-Grandparents were smarter than that. They-I don't want to talk about it._

I place my face in my hands and mumble random words, trying to calm myself. I listen for more but nothing comes. I pull my head up and see Harry Potter, I really hate seeing him every time I lift my head.

"What?" I say, voice raspy. "You seen Tom Riddle." He says calmly. "Yeah I figured that out." I say turning away, "Are you here to tell me something else that might make my life even worse?"

He rubs the back of his neck and then looks away, "If you hear him, talk to him, don't listen to a word he says, and come tell me right away."

 _Wow, he's asking you to betray your own Uncle._

"He will say anything just to get you on his side."

 _Not True._

"He is very persuasive."

 _That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act that way towards you._

I hurry Harry away and turn over listening to Tom Riddle ramble on about something. Do I listen to him... I don't know.

* * *

 _ **Hated that chapter, hope you at least wont hate me for it. Bye**_


End file.
